IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 21
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 20 |obecny = #21 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 22 }} |Numer komiksu=21 |Data=2 października 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Aaron Hammerstrom i Priscilla Tramontano (okładka A) *Jamal Peppers (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Czcionka= |Atramenty= |Kolory= |Podziękowania= |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Chocola *Silver the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Doktor Starline *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zor |Lokacje= *Central City **Tails' Lab *Ice Paradise *Lost Hex **Lava Mountain Zone **Zeti Castle }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 21 – dwudziesty-pierwszy komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"The Last Minute, Part One"! To contain the Metal Virus, the Restoration must split up! In this issue, as Tails researches a cure for the Metal Virus, his lab comes under attack by Zombots. With Whisper and Tangle out saving as many civilians as they can, will Tails withstand the siege and find the cure-or will the whole world fall? The first of three simultaneous stories! Spotlighting beloved characters Tails, Tangle, and Whisper! Tails, Tangle i Whisper przybyli do Central City, ale Faceship również tu dotarł, rozlewając Metal Virus po mieście. Tails chciał zmienić swoje plany, ale Whisper kazała mu zostać, a Tangle zgodziła się z nią, obiecując że zajmą się Zombotami aby lis mógł spokojnie pracować nad antidotum. Niedługo później Zomboty zaczęły przechodzić przez miasto, a Tails ukrywał się przed nimi w swoim laboratorium, mocno roztrzęsiony. Tails skontaktował się następnie z Soniciem, który znajdował się niedaleko Barricade Town. Powiedział mu, że data zbierana z bio-skanera wpływa świetnie, jednakże Doktor Eggman uderzył w Central City. Sonic chciał się zawrócić i pomóc, lecz Tails kazał mu dalej bbiec, ponieważ w razie czego jego szybkość byłaby jedynym sposobem na znalezienie lekarstwa. Sonic postanowił się posłuchać Tailsa. Po chwili lis podskoczył przerażony, słysząc niepokojący dźwięk na zewnątrz, ale kamera pokazała mu że był to jedynie Zombot, który przewrócił się o kosz na śmieci. Tails przerwał następnie rozmowę z Soniciem i zadzwonił do Amy w Restoration HQ, mówiąc jej o postępach w pracowaniu nad lekarstwem, ale także o problemie ze strony Zombotów. Amy zapytała lisa czy powinna wysłać statki ratunkowe, na co ten odpowiedział jej że zapyta Tangle i Whisper, które będą lepiej znały sytuację. Mimo tego Amy postanowiła poinformować pilotów, aby przygotowali się do lotu. Tails skontaktował się następnie z Tangle, która była zajęta odpędzaniem Zombotów. Narzekała przy tym, że ich misja mogłaby być lepsza, gdyby sytuacja nie byłaby tak okropna. Tangle dodała następnie, że Whisper udało się uratować kilku cywili i poprowadzić ich do doków. Tangle poprosiła także Tailsa, aby pospieszył się z antidotum. Lis przyjął to do wiadomości i obiecał podać Amy dokładną lokalizację w której powinien wylądować statek. Tails przystąpił następnie do mikroskopijnej analizy wirusa, wysuwając stwierdzenie że był to wirus sztuczny, ale zachowujący się tak jak prawdziwy. Był także świadomy, że szybkość Sonica sprawia że struktura wirusa niszczeje, ale nie wiedział w jaki sposób sprawić, by inni mogli w ten sposób się uzdrowić. Tails postanowił zdobyć dla siebie próbkę wirusa i w tym celu poleciał na dach swojego laboratorium, gdzie dostrzegł gromadę przelatujących Flicky-Zombotów. Lisowi udało się złapać jednego z nich i zabezpieczyć. Nie zwrócił jednak uwagi na to, że Zomboty Cheese i Chocola go obserwowały. Tymczasem w Zeti Castle, położonym w Lost Hex, dokładniej w Lava Mountain Zone, Zor poinformował Zavoka, że Eggnet oszalał z powodu działań Eggmana na powierzchni. Wkrótce Doktor Starline przybył aby spotkać się z Deadly Six, przedstawiając się jako asystent Eggmana potrzebujący usług Zeti. Starline poinformował Zavoka, że on i jego drużyna posiadają umiejętności niezbędne do opanowania pewnego problemu. Starline odpowiedział później, że przybył z własnej inicjatywy, czując że lepiej byłoby prosić potem Eggmana o przebaczenie, niż próbować uzyskać od niego pozwolenie. Gdy Zavok zapytał co on i jego drużyna będą mieli z ponownego pomagania Eggmanowi, Starline obiecał im poprawję relacji z doktorem, kontrolowanie niesamowitej mocy, a także ostateczne zniszczenie Sonica. Zavok postanowił awrzeć umowę i pomóc Starline'owi. Potrzebował jednak nieco czasu aby zebrać swój zespół. Wdzięczny Starline postanowił odejść, zapowiadając że wróci aby zabrać Zeti ze sobą. Zor dobrze wiedział, że Starline popełnił błąd, a Zavok postanowił to wykorzystać. Z powrotem w Central City, Tangle odwracała uwagę licznych Zombotów ze szcyztu latarni. Jeden Zombot przystąpił jednak do szarży i zaczął niszczyć latarnię, na której siedziała Tangle. Jednakże Whisper przybyła wtedy z pomocą, używając mocy laseru Variable Wisponu i trafiając wielu przeciwników. Tangle szybko usunęłą się następnie z drogi, dzięki czemu Whisper mogła wystrzelić rakietę ze swojej broni. Tangle próbowała następnie skontaktować się z Amy, prosząc o wsparcie. Kiedy jednak nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, próbowała dodzwonić sie do Cream i Vectora, lecz również bezskutecznie. Tangle zaczęła się martwić i skontaktowała się z Silverem, ale ten miał ręce pełne roboty z atakiem Zombotów w Ice Paradise. Tangle i Whisper postanowiły torować drogę dalej. Tangle zapytała się potem przyjaciółki, czy dobrym pomysłem byłoby wystrzeliwanie przez nią jej Wispów w Zomboty. Whisper wyjaśniła jej, że Wispy zmieniały się podczas strzału w czystą energię, co czyniło je odpornymi na wirus. Nagle bohaterki zostały odcięte przez hordę Zombotów na ulicy, ale udało im się odlecieć używając mocy zielonego lotu, po czym Tangle złapała się dachu na którym wylądowały. Zauważyły jednak, że oddaliły się zbytnio od miejsca spotkania. Whisper zasugerowała aby zadzwonić do Tailsa, co Tangle też uczyniła. Tangle poinformowała lisa, że zostały odcięte od doku przez hordę Zombotów i nie mają żadnej pomocy. Gdy zapytała o lekarstwo, Tails odpowiedział że jego komputer zakończył prawie przetwarzanie danych o szybkości Sonica. Dodając biometrię Sonica do świeżej próbbki Metal Virusa, udało mu się zaaplikować dane do testowych modeli odpornościowych, a także odwrócić zakażenie. Tangle zapytała wtedy Tailsa o bardziej bezpośrednie odpowiedzi, na co lis odpowiedział że jest pewien, iż otrzymał lekarstwo. Lis zaczął załadowywać informacje na serwery Restoration HQ i postanowił przygotować się aby pomóc Tangle i Whisper. Nagle jednak zasilanie zostało odcięte i komputer Tailsa wyłaczzył się. Gdy lis próbował ponownie włączyć urządzenie, Cheese i Chocola zaczęli niszczyć bezpieczniki laboratorium na zewnątrz. Lis próbował zachować spokój i wyciągnąć serwer kasetowy, aby użyć go w HQ. Jednakże przerwał mu Zombot, który wkroczył do laboratorium, sprawiając że Tails upuścił serwer, który pękł. Lis pobiegł następnie szybko do swojego Cyclone w garażu, podczas gdy zaczęły go ścigać Zomboty. Drzwi garażu eksplodowały, a urażony Tails zaczął pilotować bojową mawszynę kroczącą. Lis wykonał następnie manerw transformujący Cyclone w gokart, dzięki czemu mógł uciec przed Cheesem i Chocolą. Tangle i Whisper skontaktowała się z lisem, aby poinformować go o tym że zbliżają się do doków. Tails zjawił się szybko, rozjeżdżając liczne Zomboty stojące na drodze bohaterek. Tangle pochwaliła lis, który obiecał że będzie je osłaniać podczas ewakuowania cywili. W dokach Tangle dostrzegła statek ratunkowy, ale zaczęła się zastanawiać dlaczego przybył tylko jeden. Krótko po tym jak statek wylądował, Tangle i Whisper zaprowadziły do środka ocalałych cywili. Tails odpierał Zomboty tak długo jak mógł, aż Tangle zawołała go aby wrócił z nimi na statek. Lis odwrócił się po raz ostatni, aby zobaczyć jak jego Cyclone jest rozrywany przez Zomboty, po czym odleciał, tuż przed eksplozją pojazdu. Gdy jednak lis przybył na statek ratunkowy, Amy poinformowałą go że Restoration HQ padło ofiarą Zombotów, podobnie jak niemal wszyscy którzy się tam znajdowali. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Chocola *Silver the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Flicky *Doktor Starline *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zor Galeria Okładki IDW 21 A raw.png|Okładka A, czysta IDW 21 B raw.jpg|Okładka B, czysta IDW 21 RI raw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 21 preview 0.jpg IDW 21 preview 1.jpg IDW 21 preview 2.jpg IDW 21 preview 3.jpg IDW 21 preview 4.jpg IDW 21 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki *W Previews World, Aaron Hammerstrom i Jamal Peppers zostali niepoprawni przypisani jako autorzy okładek odpowiednio A i B. *Początkowo numer ten miał ukazać się 11 września, lecz był potem przesuwany na 18 i 25 września, aż ostatecznie zdecydowano się wydać go 2 października 2019 roku. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing